


Alright, Class! Let's Go to Peter's Home!

by honeybeau



Series: Peter's Messy Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeau/pseuds/honeybeau
Summary: I can't help it, I love the Field Trip trope.Peter Parker isn't as elated as the rest of his classmates when he finds out they are going on a field trip to the Avenger's Compound. Mainly because:1. He doesn't want the Avengers to embarrass him.2. That's where he lives, with his makeshift family, of course.3. Flash Thompson may actually die because he's one of Peter's bullies.4. What more does he need to know about the place he lives in?This calls for a flustered Peter Parker, the Avengers being little sh*ts, and Peter being harrassed by his bullies.(Teen and Up Audiences for "Bad Language Words" being used)





	1. The News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much an introduction to the plot, the more interesting stuff is to come. Sorry for dragging it out.

So, Peter is Tony Stark’s adopted son (May is dead, sorry, I love you. Pepper and Tony aren't really together yet because I never really considered romance when I started writing this 2 days ago) and the Avengers frequently inhabit the Compound.

 

Peter sits in his final period awaiting for school to get out so he can go home and work on his Spider-Man suit. He impatiently plays with his pencil, eyes flicking from the clock to the cars of parents out the window.  
“Mr. Parker?” Peter stares out the window, not hearing Mr. Harrington speak. Ned goes to poke him but his spidey-sense alerts him. He turns his head to him and Ned points to the teacher.  
“I’m glad you’ve finally decided to pay attention to me and not the lack of activity outside.” Mr. Harrington says, slight annoyance in his voice and a few classmates snicker; Peter blushes heavily.  
“As I was starting to say earlier, I have wonderful news for you students. Next week, we are going on a field trip!” Peter and his classmates cheer and Mr. Harrington tries to calm them down as he has more to say.  
“Alright, everyone! Settle down,” he takes a sip of his water from his bottle and continues, “the field trip is to- drumroll, please!” The kids partake in the shenanigans as field trips are rare occasions for Mr. Harrington to put together, lest it’s for a club.  
“The Avengers Compound!” All the kids scream and cheer, jumping up and down. Well, almost all of them. Peter freezes upon the words and turns pale. _This can’t be good, they’re coming to my home? What if they get into my stuff? What if they find out I’m Spider-Man? What if they find out about-_  
“Peter, you don’t look excited! Loosen up! Maybe we’ll be able to see what all you do with the internship and whatnot!” Mr. Harrington encourages him as he hands him his permission slip (though admittedly, even he is skeptical of the internship being true), and Peter gives him an uncomfortable smile. Flash, on the other hand, scoffs at the statement.  
“Do you actually believe that crap Penis says?’  
“Flash, watch your mouth.”  
“Yeah, Flash. Shut your mouth, you don’t even know Peter!” Ned adds, defending his best friend. Peter smiles at him and Ned does the same back, adding a thumbs up. Flash scoffs again.  
“Why don’t you tell that to the liar?” He snarls and Peter turns red in embarrassment.  
“I-I wasn’t lying about that, in fact, I-” the bell interrupts him and the kids hurry to escape from hell. Mr. Harrington rushes after them, trying to prevent them from running in the halls. Flash walks up to Peter and glares menacingly at him and pushes his notebook to the ground. Peter goes to pick it up but he grabs his collar and lifts him up about three inches from the chair.  
“I’d watch your back, Parker. I’ll get to the bottom of this and kick your ass too.”  
“Leave him alone, Flash.” Ned says angrily but Flash ignores the warning.  
“Shut up, dumbass.” He drops Peter and walks out of the classroom, leaving Ned and Peter all to themselves. Ned picks up Peter’s notebook as Peter sighs and his best friend gives him a rub on the shoulder.  
“Thanks, Ned. I dunno what I’d do without a friend like you.”  
“I just wish there was more that we could do. The school doesn’t care, Flash is like a poster-child to them- don’t see why, though.” The two finish packing up their stuff and continue talking about the situation.  
“Well, that’s not the only issue, though. If he acts this way on the field trip and the Avengers find out, he’ll be dead! I have to get him to pretend to like me during that time. I don’t want them to go back to jail!”  
“They went to jail?!”  
“Well, the raft, but that’s essentially jail.” The two stop at Ned’s car and they do their secret handshake as they bid goodbye.  
“See you tomorrow, Pete!” He hops in the car and rides away. Peter makes his way to Happy’s car and sees the man give him an annoyed glare.  
“Took you long enough…” He mumbles as he starts the car, forgetting that Peter can pretty much hear anything and everything.  
“Sorry, Happy. I got tied up with someone.”  
“That Fred guy?” He turns out of the school pick-up lot and heads toward the Compound.  
“He’s Ned and not exactly.” He sighs as he looks at the permission slip and Happy looks at him through the rear-view mirror.  
“Something on your mind, kid?” Happy will never admit that he would die for Peter and that he actually loves him, so when he heard the sigh, concern struck his heart.  
“No, sir. I’m good.”  
“Then whatcha sighing about? Girl problems? Boy problems? You’re pretty smart though that does not eliminate school problems. Have you eaten? How about-”  
“I don’t remember you being this caring. Who are you and where is the real Happy?” Peter lightheartedly says earning a smile out of the man.  
“Am I not allowed to show a little concern for you?”  
“Not really, just because that’s against Normal Happy Protocol. I’m going to alert Mr. Stark and F.R.I.D.A.Y. about this unusual behaviour so they are warned and find themselves safety.” Happy rolls his eyes and smiles at the kid.  
“You’re so much like him, you little smartass.” Happy parks the car in the garage and the two get out.  
“Fine, I’ll tell you. We have a field trip coming up and-  
“Oh, fun.” Happy says, feigning disinterest but Peter knows that he’s only joking.  
“Well, it’s to here.” Happy freezes and turns to Peter.  
“As in… the Compound?”  
“Yes…?” Happy smirks at the teen and turns back around, heading inside.  
“Happy? Happy, what are you doing? Happy, what does that mean?!” Peter rushes inside after the older man and upon entering, he sees his father.  
“Hey, dad!” Peter gives him a hug and Tony hugs him back, giving him a kiss on his forehead.  
“Hello, Pete! Have a good day at school?”  
“Yeah, I guess…”  
“Tell him about the-”  
“Spanish test that I aced? Yeah, I made a 100 plus 5 points extra-credit!” He interrupts Happy, giving him a small glare upon doing so. The other lets out a breathy laugh and walks out the room, leaving his father to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m gonna do my homework.” Peter says, rushing to the elevator to get to his room.

 

Peter finally finishes up his Chemistry assignment; it was a write up for an experiment they all did in class. He hears a knock and the door opens, revealing Steve Rogers.  
“Hey, dinner’s ready, kid. Your dad made lasagna, let’s just hope it tastes good.” He jokes and Peter jumps up.  
“I bet it does! Race you!” Captain America smirks at the boy and they both rush to the elevator and when they finally reach the floor, the two run to the long dining table, laughing. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky and other Avengers lovingly eye the two goofing around.  
“I won!!” Peter shouts and Steve shakes his head.  
“No, I did, you just don’t want to admit it!” Peter sticks his tongue out and Cap throws a piece of a garlic knot at him; Peter catches it in his mouth. Tony hands him a large plate filled with the pasta dish and Peter swears his mouth is watering.  
“Alright, let’s eat!” Peter immediately digs in, taking a large bite, ignoring the scalding heat. He’s so hungry at this point.  
“Pete, slow down, the food’s not going anywhere.” Tony jokes and Pete looks up in embarrassment.  
“Sorry, it’s just that it’s so good and I’m so hungry! I forgot to eat lunch today…”  
“Ah, so you did forget to eat! Why didn’t you tell me, I would have bought you something!” Happy says, pointing his fork at the teen, reasonably upset. He really did care about the kid, especially when it came down to eating and his quickened metabolism.  
“I wasn’t hungry during the car ride, I was more nervous.”  
“All because of that silly little- wait, did you tell your father?” Pete freezes as eyes fall upon him.  
“Uh… I have a field trip… it’s to, uh… here… yeah… don’t embarrass me?”  
“Oh, I remember Pepper saying something about some sort of trip. Didn’t know it was for your class!” Tony says, biting into a garlic knot.  
“Yeah and again, don’t embarrass me.”  
“No promises, buckaroo! Who all wants to embarrass the kid with me?” The rest of the Avengers perk up at the idea, and Peter nods his head no.  
“No, no, no, no no! I won’t ever be able to live that down!”  
“Alright, alright, kid! Just bring down the slip and you’ll be all set.” Peter goes up to his room, brings back down the paper and Tony signs it. Peter finishes up his meal, listening to the adults’ conversations, also a little scared of what is to come. He bids his family goodnight and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if anyone does! I do have a question, though. While writing this, I never really thought about a romantic relationship lol. Should Tony be in one in the future or should Tony just be a single dad? 
> 
> Please, comment your opinion and writing advice is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this!


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out something from Mr. Harrington and while the information doesn't bother him, the reasoning behind it does. All because of skepticism.

Peter wakes up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. His mouth waters at the idea of that breakfast. He hurries to take a shower, get dressed, and meet the rest of his family downstairs.  
“Well, this is bright and early for you, Pete.” Tony says, sleep still evident in his voice as he sips his coffee.  
“Good morning to you too, dad.” Peter sits at the table with his dad, Happy, and Steve; the three early-ish birds; Tony is only awake because Steve woke him up for breakfast.  
“Good to know you won’t be late for school today.”  
“Happy, I’m never late!”  
“Yeah, but you’re oftentimes cutting it.” Happy smiles at the teen who is blushing.  
“Here you go!” Steve hands him a plate with a stack of 5 pancakes, 6 sausages, and 4 pieces of bacon. He immediately starts eating, this time a lot slower compared to last night. The four of them talk about random things and even listen to Peter ramble about his chemistry assignment. He soon finishes his meal and washes off his plate, as well as the other adults’, and grabs his stuff for school.  
“Alright, Queens! Have a great day at school!” Steve says, hugging the teen and Pete hugs him back.  
“Thanks, Brooklyn! Bye, dad!” Peter hugs his dad and his dad pecks his forehead like they always do.  
“Have a good day, son!” Happy and Peter depart from the others and go off to school.  
“He’s such a good kid, Tony.” 

 

“Alright, Pete. As always, if you need anything be sure to call me but not on my lunch break, mainly because that is my time to have as little interaction with you as I can. I’d prefer for you not to talk to me but if you must…” Happy playfully states and Peter rolls his eyes.  
“Of course, Happy. Have a great day!”  
“You too, kid.” With that, Happy drives off and Peter goes into the building. The school day is uneventful and Peter does turn his permission slip in during his fourth block. Even Decathlon practice and Patrol lacks any major events, just the usual day of Flash picking on Pete and him hanging out with M.J. and Ned, except no bad-guys to catch. Peter is just glad it’s Friday and as the next week rolls in, it rolls by just as quickly.  
Mr. Harrington finally goes through every permission slip, making sure they were signed on Thursday which becomes a problem for Peter.  
“Now, Peter. I understand that you want to go but forging an important figure’s signature is too far. Really, Tony Stark?” The class laughs at him and he turns bright red. Guess they don’t know yet.  
“Pete, I know this may be embarrassing for you but this is just as embarrassing for the school. You are not to go to the field-trip as forgery is a serious action. Because you are in good standing with the school, you will not have any further punishment. Just stay at home tomorrow, okay?” The kids continue to laugh at him and Ned gives him a loving pat on the arm as he hides his face in embarrassment. The bell rings and everyone rushes to leave, including Mr. Harrington, only to make sure no one is running in the halls.a loving rub on the arm. The bell rings and the rest of the kids rush out, Mr. Harrington in tow, to make sure they don’t run in the halls. Flash and several other classmates bombard Peter.  
“What, Flash?”  
“Guess we won’t see your face after exposing you, after all. Let’s go, guys. What a loser.” Flash knocks Peter’s head and the rest of his friends follow him in suit. Ned waits for Peter and the two walk out together, with Ned trying to cheer him up but Peter is too humiliated for his spirits to be lifted.  
“Bye, Ned.”  
“Bye, buddy. See you later!” Ned steps into his car and Peter continues to walk towards Happy’s. He slumps into the car and tears threaten to come out.  
“Peter, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, Happy. I just want to go home.”  
“You sure, Peter?”  
“Yeah.” Happy notices the sadness on his face and decides to make a quick stop on the ride home as Peter listens to his music and ignores the world. It takes him a bit of time to notice that Happy is handing something back to him. It’s two scoops chocolate ice-cream on a waffle cone, with brownie bits in it from one of his favourite ice-cream parlours. He also notices that Happy has a scoop of Strawberry with sprinkles for himself.  
“H-Happy, I-”  
“Just eat it, kid. I don’t like it when you’re sad.” Which is nowhere close to a lie. Nothing breaks an Avenger’s heart, or anyone’s heart, like seeing a heartbroken or hurt mini-Stark.  
“Thank you, Happy.” He solemnly smiles at the older man and eats his ice-cream as they head home.

 

“Hello, little spider!” Natasha says as she sees Peter walk in. The rest of the Avengers smile at the teen who sadly smiles back at them. He heads upstairs to his room to take a shower and change his clothes into his favourite pyjamas.  
“What happened at school today, Happy?” Bucky asks, concern for the youngest evident.  
“I dunno, I asked him and he wouldn’t budge so I just bought him ice-cream to help him feel better. Believe me, if I knew, I would tell. I hate seeing that kid sad.”  
“Ah, so you do love him?” Sam pokes at him and Happy playfully scowls at him.  
“No, I just don’t like it when he’s that out-of-it.”  
“Because you care.”  
“It’s not like a have a choice to!”  
“That’s because with Peter, you never are given a choice. You just love him. He has that effect on people.” Natasha says while biting into a Heath-bar cookie. Peter comes back down and the adults watch him as he sits.  
“What?”  
“Why are you sad, Spiderling?” Sam asks, concerned for the boy.  
“Who said-”  
“Happy and it’s painfully obvious.”  
“Happy!!” Peter whines, not wanting to tell them what happened out of fear of their reactions.  
“I’m staying home tomorrow.”  
“Makes sense as the field trip is to here.” Bucky says while biting into an apple. Peter cringes at the thought. _What if Mr. Harrington sees me? What will happen if anyone sees me with the Avengers? What will happen if-_  
“Has to be something about that field trip. Don’t worry kid, we won’t embarrass you. I won’t even let your dad embarrass you!” Clint says and Peter sighs.  
“I’m prohibited to go because they think I forged your signature, dad. Not going is not the issue, it’s the whole “they don’t believe anything I say” that is an issue.”  
“Aww, baby boy. C’mere,” Peter walks to his dad and he hugs him. “many people may choose to never believe in you and you know what you do? You believe in yourself because _someone_ has to. Don’t take it to heart, just understand that you are a genius, and hold that fact close to you. Look, not everyone will care about that. It’ll blow over by the end of tomorrow. Okay?”  
“But dad, everyone laughed at me. Well, except for Ned but he’s always believed in me!”  
“And hold him to your heart. What about that Michelle girl. Did she laugh?”  
“No, she’s not in my class.”  
“Still, that’s one.”  
“One out of 37 kids!”  
“Look, Pete. It’s all going to blow over soon. Just you wait.” Peter looks to the ground and tears start forming in his eyes again.  
“Hey, look at me, sweetheart,” Peter looks back towards him. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, dad.” The two hug and Clint aws at the tender moment, causing the two to groan and roll their eyes.  
“Leave it to Clint to ruin a good moment.” Natasha playfully snipes at him and the other sticks his tongue out. Everyone else chuckles but the humour is interrupted by a loud noise.  
“Yo, is that heavy artillery I hear or just your stomach, Peter?” Sam asks lightheartedly.  
“Hey, what’s for dinner, dad? I’m kinda hungry.”  
“Whatever you want, kid.”  
“I want chicken tenders and fries!”  
Tony orders and they all indulge in the childlike meal Peter suggested, as well as watch several movies until about 2:00 am. Tony notices his son leaning on him and carries him up to his room, tucks him in, and gives him a kiss on the forehead before he leaves. He gives a final smile at the sweet child who is long gone asleep and heads back to his own room to catch some rest. He does have a long day ahead of him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this sucking and going by slow. The next chapter has part of the field trip, though!


	3. This is When Stuff Goes Down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensue Peter getting bullied and the Avengers taking no shit.

Peter awakens late to breakfast only to hear loud chatter going on. Too tired to remember and to process anything that’s going around him, he sits down at the table, not noticing the stares he is receiving.  
“Mr. Parker, I thought I said for you to stay home for this trip. I am ashamed of your disobedience. When we get back to school, you are to have detention for a full week.” Upon hearing these words, everything clicks in his brain. The field trip. His classmates. The fact that he is wearing an Iron Man onesie. The laughter. The embarrassment.  
“S-Sir, I am home…”  
“No, you’re at the Avengers Compound, against my statement to you. I thought I made it clear that you were to stay home?”  
“I-”  
“Good morning, everyone! My name is Ella and I am going to be your tour-guide today. Do you all have any questions before we begin?”  
“I do,” one of Flash’s friends starts, “how did Penis Parker get in here without one of these?” He holds up his badge and everyone looks at her and Peter puzzled.  
“One, watch your mouth and two, watch how you treat _Peter Stark_. He has more talent in his pinky-toe than you do in your whole body. I can already tell.” His classmates ‘ohhh’ at the roast and Ella gives Peter a fist-bump; Peter doesn’t respond back with the action, instead he blushes.  
“Wait, you said Peter _Stark_? I thought-” Mr. Harrington states, baffled but is interrupted by a certain someone.  
“They giving you a hard time, kid? I would, too, if I saw one of my classmates wearing that.” Tony says as the rest of the Avengers pile into the room.  
“ _Dad_ …”  
“Oh yeah, no embarrassing you, however that one’s on you. Go change and Steve made some waffles. They’re chocolate chip, just for you.” Peter holds his head down as he rushes to freshen himself up. He quickly makes it back downstairs and sits back down at his spot, only to have Tony ruffle his hair.  
“Last time I checked you last name was Parker, Penis.” Another one of Flash’s friends quips. Peter is surprised at one, the boldness of the friend and two, the lack of anything said by Flash himself. He still has his mouth agape from what was said earlier.  
“I’m sorry, what did you just call him?” Steve asks, glaring at the teen.  
“I-I called him ‘Penis’, sir. Everyone does!”  
“Bro, I-I’d be quiet now. I’m sorry, Captain America, sir, h-he’s a bit of an idiot.” Flash says, causing Peter to perk up in amazement.  
“That, we can tell. That is your warning and everyone else’s. Anybody else wanna be a smart-ass-“ Tony begins, but is interrupted by Steve.  
“Language! Though I do agree, just less profanely.”  
“Rude, or wants to make fun of my kid, then you’re out of here. Maybe on a stretcher, too. Got it?” A lot of ‘yes sirs’ are heard as fear was struck into the teens. Peter blushes at the protectiveness of his family and the looks he is receiving. He scans the room and finds Ned, gets up and stands with him.  
“Dude, that was cool as shit!”  
“Language, Ned!”  
“Yeah, watch your damn mouth, Ned!” Peter mocks Captain America only to get a scolding glare from the man.  
“ _Peter_.”  
“Sorry, mom. I forgot, no “bad language” words.”  
“ _Peter, I can and will ground you_.” Steve warns again at his tone.  
“Pete, are you being a little shit? Stop that!”  
“ _Tony_. There. Are. Children. Present. Watch. Your. Mouth.”  
“Okay, geez, sorry. I just wanted to stress you out, too. Alright, who wants to see some cool sh- I mean stuff?” Everyone’s hands shoot up in excitement, except for Peter because he pretty much knows everything.  
“Let’s go to then! Ella? Lead the way!”  
“Of course, Mr. Stark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this long, it was supposed to be simple but I am extra lol. The next chapter will be posted asap and have more interesting things! I actually have an AP test next week so I am unsure about when I'll post it because this weekend, I'm trying to do intensive studying for it.


	4. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go on the tour and have the time of their lives. Well, everyone but Peter.  
> By somewhat popular demand, there is some Stony (very light and just for fun, nothing intimate or whatever). I’m sorry if you don’t particularly like that ship, by comments, it sounded like a lot of people like it so yeah (I just followed my heart for what I’d think y’all would want).
> 
> This chapter is really long and it's mainly because I go into detail on some self defense moves, so yeah. Here is where I got the ones I explain:
> 
> https://lifehacker.com/basic-self-defense-moves-anyone-can-do-and-everyone-sh-5825528

“Alright, kids! This is the lab where the magic happens. Peter here, can tell you a few things about this place as this is pretty much where he lives.”  
“ _Dad_ …”  
“Go on, hopalong!”  
“Uh… this is the lab… it has science stuff… ummmm… yeah…?” Peter eyes his father, begging for someone else to take over.  
“Sorry, kids! He’s new to the job,” Ella says causing the class to chuckle, “You would expect him to know everything, with how much time he spends down here. Anyway, this is where the Avengers get upgrades done to their weapons and where new discoveries are made. The primary inventors are Tony Stark and Peter Stark, two brains think alike. Such nerds they are.”  
Peter walks to his father as she explains the area’s purpose and sighs. “Really, dad? You just had to do that? You promised not to embarrass me!”  
“It’s my job to embarrass you, now that I’m your father-regardless of promises not to. Sorry, kid, it’s a part of the parenting handbook.” He sighs and covers his face with his hands. The other students look at the Iron Man suit prototypes as well as other inventions for the heroes. They stumble upon Peter’s work area and notice goop in vials.  
“Yo, what the heck is this stuff?” A student picks up a vial and Peter bolts across the room. “It looks like c-”  
“Don’t say it, dude. I know what you’re thinking.” Another student interrupts.  
“Don’t mess with that!” Peter holds his hand out for the vial.  
“What would happen if I drop it?”  
“Good luck getting it off yourself.”  
“Is it c-”  
“Don’t ask, dude! Chill!”  
“It’s Spider-Man’s webbing, except I think this one is a prototype that has conductivity.” He checks the label of it and nods. “Yup, it does. It’s for just in case Thor ever wants to do a lightning bolt onto the web, Spider-Man can tie the villain up and _zap_ , they’re hurt.” Students ‘whoa’ at their peer.  
“Alright, everyone! Let’s make it to the training room! Maybe we’ll see some Avengers!” The kids yell and run after Ella. They go onto the elevator and walk down the hall to see the room. The doors open and there, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bucky are training. They stop and stand in a line, smirking at the students. They all gasp and start talking about how cool they are.  
“Alright! So in this area, everyone does training from working out, as you can see the gym area beyond the glass, to hand-to-hand combat. From what I’ve heard, you all can have basic, not entirely violent training as your permission slips also included a waiver. I checked and pretty much all your parents allowed!” The students cheer as they didn’t even know that was a part of the slip; they only read “Avengers Compound” and handed it to their parents.  
“Who wants to go first?” Clint asks, preparing his bow and arrow.  
“I do!” Flash says, walking to the Avenger.  
“It’s always nice to have a test dummy.” Natasha says, getting in a battle stance.  
“Nat, let’s teach them the basics before we kill them.” Some kids pale at Steve’s words, fear evident in their eyes.  
“That was a joke, we aren’t trying to get into legal trouble any time soon. Well, maybe Tony is but the rest of us-” The students chucke  
“Hey, I’ve been good, Capsicle!”  
“You keep calling me names and saying foul words, you may just end up in a little more than legal trouble.”  
“Dear god, please stop flirting and let’s start fighting.” At this, the laughter becomes louder as their blushes become visible.  
“Th-That was not flirting! I was gonna tell him he’d end up in medical trouble, too!”  
“Yeah, not flirting at all. Nice try, though.” Tony says, trying to keep his cool as the others laugh.  
“ _Anyway_ , so we’re going to teach you all some basic self defense that will help you if you are caught by someone. Everyone should know how to defend themselves because you never know what may happen.” Steve says to the students. Peter feels his spider-sense go off and before Natasha can lay a hand on him, he turns around and grabs the offending hand, pulls her close and flips her over. She grunts at the teen and the other students gasp and applaud to him. He blushes as he forgot to be a “normal” human and helps her up.  
“Okay, maybe he knows what may happen but the rest of you may not.”  
“Sorry…” Peter mumbles and Natasha brushes it off.  
“I forgot how remarkable you are маленький паучок. What Peter just did is an example of a slightly more advanced move. We won’t show you something that violent.”  
“How did he know you would do that?”  
“Good hearing, these floors aren’t exactly the best for soft footsteps.” Tony fibs, winking at his son.  
“So, there are crucial places one should aim for when it comes to self defense. The eyes, nose, neck, groin, knees, and finally, the legs. However, where you hit and how much damage it will cause will be determined by the position of the attacker. Yes, almost anything helps but some defense moves are more useful than others in a situation.” Steve continues, pacing in front of the teens.  
“Let’s start with the eyes. Clint, get over here.” Tony says, prepared to demonstrate.  
“Let’s use a dummy, instead!”  
“Okay. Get over here!”  
“Hey! Pete, your dad’s being rude!”  
“Dad, stop it.”  
“Daaaaddd, stoooop iiittt!” Tony mocks him as the dummies roll in, one for each person in the room.  
“Let’s start with the eyes. A good thing to do is to gouge, poke, or scratch your attacker’s eyes. Your knuckles are a good place to try and use. Now, you try” Tony demonstrates him going for the eyes and just for fun, kicks the dummy down. The students practice going for the eyes, with the Avengers to correct them. They finish and everyone prepares for the next demonstration.  
“Next, the nose. This is exceptionally useful for if the attacker is grabbing you. Use the heel of your palm-”  
“I call it the butt of your hand. Speaking of butts… looking good, Cap.” The inventor sends a flirtatious wink to the gentleman, just to embarrass him and the students laugh.  
“ _Tony, for the love of all things good_. As I was saying, use the heel of your palm to hit under the nose like so,” he demonstrates, “and use the entirety of your weight as a force to get them off of you.” Captain fully completes the move, shooting the dummy across the facility.  
“And, if the attacker is behind you, use your elbow to hit them in the nose, like this.” Clint adds, effectively hitting the dummy away. The students follow the demonstration and the Avengers watch, helping when there is a need. This demonstration takes longer than the first as students have to pick up their dummies. The all reconvene and Nat begins the next move.  
“The neck is another area that will cause great damage-” She begins only to be interrupted by a crude joke from Tony.  
“Or great pleasure if you’re into that kind of-”  
“Dad, that’s gross!”  
“Just saying… you’re all whippersnappers and probably-”  
“Shut up!”  
“Watch your tone, young man. I can and will-”  
“Ground me, _I know_. You guys say it a lot.” Peter rolls his eyes and the students laugh at the interaction between the two.  
“I was gonna say kick your ass but-”  
“ _Language_! How many times do I have to say that there are children?”  
“They’re teenagers, Steve, not angels!”  
“Guys, stop bickering! Anyway, the side of the neck is a place in which attackers will likely be surprised for you to aim for. So, what you’re going to do is aim for the carotid artery and jugular and make your hand look like this,” Natasha makes herself look like she is counting to the number four, thumb tucked in slightly and bent, “and aim for the neck like so.” She chops at the dummy at the side, effectively knocking it down. The teenagers replicate the action for roughly 5 minutes, then the attention is shifted to Bucky.  
“Next, is the knee. What you are going to do is-”  
“Your kneecaps are mine!!” Peter yells and kicks Bucky and the supersoldier yells as he falls. The other students yelp in surprise and stare at their peer.  
“God, Pete. I’m not getting any younger. Chill out, kid!”  
“Sorry, I was lead by my impulses.”  
“Hmm… reminds me of someone…” Steve looks over at Tony, raising an eyebrow and the other man rolls his eyes.  
“Before I get viciously attacked again-”  
“I get to do it again, Uncle Bucky?”  
“ _Hell, no_. That may not have been your strongest but that shit hurt!”  
“ _Lang_ -”  
“Yeah, language, language, language! I get it, youngin’s. I get it, I get it, I think we all do, but have a person kick your _kneecaps_ , of all things. Kneecaps, Steve!” Peter snickers to himself and the soldier playfully shoves him away.  
“Anyway, what you should do is kick the side of the knee, like so,” he demonstrates and the dummy is flung across the room, thankfully not hitting any students, “to cause the attacker to lose balance and injure the attacker. You can also go at them from the front but they may not lose balance as easily. Now, you try!” Bucky encourages the students as they reenact the move he showed them. After about 20 minutes of showing them punches and other defense moves, the team then instructs the students to come together for the final event. “Training” with the Avengers.  
“The key to self defense is to show little fear and make sure your attacker is more afraid of you. Show that you are willing to fight, then they may be less likely to continue the attack. Lest they are some evil group us Avengers would fight. In that case, they don’t care, but hopefully you won’t ever have to deal with that. So remember, don’t be afraid, do resist, and give it your all.”  
“Alright, are you ready to show us what you’re made of…” Tony looks at the teen from earlier blankly and Peter whispers in his ear.  
“His name is Flash, dad.”  
“Flash! Y-You ready?” Tony tries to pretend he didn’t forget his name but the teens see how obvious it is.  
“Yes, sir!” As he prepared himself, Natasha comes from behind him and attacks, spinning him around and ready to punch. The teen screams and falls to the ground, curling up.  
“W-Wait! I don’t wanna die!” Natasha rolls her eyes and stops the attack.  
“If I were to actually want to harm you, I wouldn’t be doing this. You can’t show fear and this goes for _everyone_. It won’t help you act and protect yourself and will make your attacker think you’re weak. They think you’re weak, then you may just be killed. Got it? Let’s try again.” Nat prepares to fight but unbeknownst to the teen, Clint attempts to attack him from behind and Nat instructs him.  
“Behind you, what should you do?” Flash turns his head and uses his elbow to lightly hit Clint and he pretends to be knocked out for a second but he gets back up. Flash then throws a punch at the man but he catches his fist. He then throws another but he finds his other fist caught, too. Flash quickly moves his leg to kick the side of Clint’s right knee and the front of his left and the archer howls in pain.  
“Bucky was right, kneecaps hurt! I yield!” Flash’s friends give him fist bumps and other students take turns at training with them. Towards the end of the hour and a half allotted to them, Tony whispers an idea to the rest of the Avengers and Steve gets everyone’s attention.  
“Now, out there, there are more advanced moves which may save your life. You saw some earlier, demonstrated by Pete, over there.” Steve says, winking at the teen and he blushes as eyes fall onto him.  
“Petey-pie, come fight Steve.”  
“W-What? And don't call me that!”  
“You heard me!” Ned eagerly nudges Peter, hoping he would and the other teen sighs, walking to the rest of the Avengers. Steve eyes him and smiles softly.  
“Hey, you don’t have to, Pete. If you don’t feel like it, no one should force you, ‘kay sweetheart?”  
“It’s fine.” Peter says, finally smirking at his competition the students watch in awe.  
“Now, this is what we do when we practice hand to hand combat, sometimes. You other kids are lucky, you’re not going to get your as-butts handed to you, today. You two ready?” Tony asks, looking at the two enhanced humans.  
“I am.”  
“Yeah, me too!”  
“Don’t kill my kid. Begin!” Peter decides to make the first move and dives towards the older man’s lower half, throwing him off balance but Steve quickly turns the two over and shoves the teen down. Peter groans as weight makes him struggle to breath. The students yell in excitement to the fight.  
“You done already?” Steve taunts, smirking at his opponent.  
“Not quite!” Peter turns the two over and throws several punches to the man’s gut, but they don’t do much damage. Steve grabs the teens fists easily and pulls him close to whisper in his ear.  
“You’re not trying.”  
“Not like I wanna show my classmates I’m Spider-Man.” Peter grunts as the man punches his stomach, flinging him across the floor. He lays limp and his classmates cry out, Steve rushes to the teen and Tony looks livid.  
“Rogers, I said _don’t_ kill my fuc-freaking kid!”  
“Pete, kid, are you alright? Please, respond. Peter.” Steve pleads with the seemingly unconscious kid and his classmates watch in fear. Tony and Bruce head to the teen but before they can do anything, Peter throws a heavy punch to the super soldier, knocking the wind out of him. He then climbs onto the man and punches his stomach a few times, then kicks his knees.  
“Yield! Good golly, I yield! Goodness gracious you scared us, kid! And Bucky was right, kneecap aims hurt!”  
“ _Peter Benjamin Stark_.” A few of his classmates “ooo” at him for being in trouble, like 3rd graders.  
“Yes, dad?”  
“You scared us, you ever pull a stunt like that again, you are grounded for the rest of your life.”  
“Sorry, dad.” Several students chuckle at the scene and Steve limps towards the boy and reaches to shake his hand.  
“Sorry about the knees, Brooklyn, but they were bound to give out anyway.” Peter quips and the super soldier ruffles his hair and playfully scowls at him.  
“No need to be rude, kid.”  
“Respect your elders, especially when they are that much older than you. I thought I taught you that, Pete!” Ella walks in to the students all laughing and she smiles at the scene.  
“Alright, kids! I bet that all was pretty exciting! However, I believe it’s time for you all, plus some heroes, to eat lunch. Let’s go!” Everyone rushes to the elevator to go down to the cafeteria, chatting excitedly.  
“Peter, that was so freaking cool! At first I thought you were dead because that was a pretty hard hit, but the way you tricked him? Wow!” Ned talks excitedly to his best friend and Peter blushes at the compliments.  
“It really wasn’t plus, I’m not allowed to do that ever again.”  
“I mean, yeah, but still! You’re so cool, Pete!” They arrive to the tables and set out their lunches, ready to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, I've just been going through a lot and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!


	5. Lunch, Chaos, and Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have lunch and an interview with the Avengers! Cue overly-protective Tony but he's really been here the entire time.

“Alright, students! As you all eat your lunch, the Avengers are willing to answer your questions!” Ella says to the students who are munching on their meals.  
“Yeah, who wants to start?” Steve asks and everyone’s hand shoots up.  
“You, in the back.”  
“Do you guys get summer vacation to hang out with your families?”  
“That’s a random ass quest-”  
“ _Tony_.”  
“Sorry, forgot! Steve is a bit old. He hates “bad language” words, but you all could tell from the events from today.”  
“Don’t you mean old-fashioned?”  
“No, I mean old. To answer your question, though, we don’t really get a vacation because crime doesn’t know our schedules, but we do try to take breaks.”  
“Next?”  
“Do you guys know Spider-Man?”  
“Hell yeah we-”  
“ _Language_!”  
“ _English_. Anyway, yes we do! He’s not officially an Avenger, yet, but someday he’ll be one. Next?” Tony sends a special wink to Peter and he smiles back.  
“Since you know Peter, can you tell us some stories about him?” Tony, Natasha, and Sam give each other looks. Peter sinks further into his chair, groaning. Ned gives him a pat on the shoulder for his humiliation.  
“Wanna see a video of him singing and dancing in the kitchen?” Everyone yells in excitement and Tony plays it on the screen.  
“Maybe I might love you, maybe I might love you! So hold on tight and hold me cloooosssee! You’re my hero! PONYO, PONYO, PONYO- AAACK!!” Peter slips in a puddle of melted ice-cream.  
“THOR, CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!” Peter keeps on dancing to the Ponyo theme song and eating Ben and Jerry’s; the video ends after he eats several spoonfuls of the treat. Everyone laughs at the teen and Peter wishes he could get smaller during that moment.  
“Clint, you were supposed to prevent him from embarrassing me! What happened to that? This is the millionth time today!”  
“Did you really think I could? Thanks kid for the faith, but Tony is a stubborn bastard.”  
“Next question?” Natasha asks, sipping on her water.  
“Where is Spider-Man? He’s my favourite!” Flash asks and Peter and Ned lightly chuckle at his statement.  
“He’s probably webbed up somewhere, like a tree, or something. Reality is, is that that is classified information, but I’ll tell him he’s your favourite! Want an autograph, too? I’ll send it with Peter when he goes to school!” Peter internally groans as Tony winks at him.  
“Yes, sir! I’d love that!”  
“Done deal! Next question?”  
“How do you become an Avenger? Someday, I want to be like you all and save the world!”  
“First of all, baby steps. It’s a lot to handle becoming an Avenger and all. Second of all, I can’t exactly tell you because I don’t want to get in trouble. Third of all, you can be a hero starting out small, such as protecting someone from a bully or giving someone some of your lunch because they don’t have one. Trust me, I didn’t start out as some strong, invincible man, but you all probably knew that. Then from there, you can get the education to join the police, become a firefighter, or be some type of doctor. Don’t think that just because we have superpowers, we’re the only heroes there are. But again, before any of the bigger stuff, start with the small. Help an older lady with her groceries, be a friend to someone you normally wouldn’t-” Steve begins and is interrupted by Tony.  
“Look out for the little guy. Because when you are given a gift, talent, passion or whatever, you don’t use it and the bad things happen, they happen because of you. Because you chose not to act, to use your passion for good, or because you were their only chance. It took someone special to teach me that.” Tony sends a special smile to Peter and he smiles back, teeth showing and all.  
“We’re not trying to scare or discourage you all, but the world needs go-getters and doers. They need people to use their talents for good, whether it’s cooking, inventing, or being generous, the world needs good people because the future should be up to them.” Clint says, eyes scanning the crowd.  
“The world needs a new generation of good people, better people. Every generation is meant to get better and better, which is meant to help the future get better. You all are bright individuals, use that brightness to help someone else, to do good.” Bruce adds  
“As soon as you graduate college, the world will be thrown into your hands. What are you going to do with it? Toss it back up and hope someone will catch it? Or are you going to walk with it, nurturing the people around you and the people you gain contact with to make their world, your world, and _the_ world a better place? It’s your choice.” Natasha finishes the inspirational speech and the students ponder what the Avengers said.  
“Any more questions?” The majority of the students nod ‘no’ and Ella clasps her hands together ready to redirect them, but is interrupted.  
“ _I_ have a question. Why is Peter’s last name all of a sudden Stark? Because last time we checked, his last name is Parker.” Everyone was wondering but only one person was brave enough to ask.  
“That’s not really your business. Next-”  
“But Peter’s my friend! I think it’s my business.”  
“Alright, if you’re his _friend_ , then wouldn’t he have told you himself? Yes, so why bother asking me? I know his friends and I know you’re not one of them. If it really matters to you, ask him yourself. Next-”  
“Peter, why is your last name Stark? Are you Tony’s mystery baby? Are you a baby that came from too many glasses of wine?” Peter blushes and sinks into his chair.  
“And for Banner to say you all are bright was an overstatement,” Tony mumbles under his breath and clears his throat, “That wasn’t an invitation, that was just sarcasm. Peter owes none of you a response of any type but you all do owe him your respect and nothing less. You all are still on the premises and I did say earlier, if anyone were to taunt my kid any more, they will likely end up in the hospital. My warning still stands. Now, if there aren’t any more-”  
“Sir, with all due respect, we’ve been wondering the same thing! Please, we just want to know-”  
“If you were giving us all your respect, then you would just leave it. It’s none of your business so leave it be.”  
“But sir-”  
“But nothing!” The rest of the Avengers and Ned shout, fed up with the nosiness.  
“We’re just curious-”  
“Curiosity killed the-  
“Aunt May died about a year, eight months, and seventeen days ago,” There is a heavy silence before Peter continues, “Mr. Stark was kind enough to take me in because I had nobody else. My parents are dead, my uncle was killed, and then my Aunt after them all. He was my last hope and to this day I am ever thankful for all he has done for me. All the Avengers have done for me. So that’s why my last name is Stark, but Stark, Parker-Stark or Parker is just fine.”  
“Pete…” Tony begins and the teen gives him a solemn smile as a few tears slide down his face. Ned rubs his best friend’s back as he tries to hold in the flow of tears threatening to spill out. He never really did speak much on the subject of his Aunt’s death, but the team and Ned have all seen how broken he was because of it.   
“Oh… we’re sorry, Peter. We didn’t know that-”  
“Yeah of course you didn’t know that, I asked for it to be confidential. Now that you all know can you guys stop bothering Mr. Stark?” The kids mumble to themselves in guilt.  
“Any last questions? Not regarding Peter?” The students look at Ella blankly and some nod their heads signaling no.  
“Alright! That concludes the field trip! Let’s all head to the lobby.” The students grab their things and the Avengers head toward the group, more specifically to Peter.  
“Kid, you didn’t have to tell them that. I could’ve gotten them to shut up. I know that it’s rough for you to think about.”  
“Yeah, well your word wasn’t enough so I felt like I had to. At least they left it alone after. Ready, Ned?”  
“Yeah, I’m ready. You sure you’re good, Pete?” Ned asks and kindly places his hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m all good, just annoyed with people. See you later dad and the rest of you guys.” Peter and Ned rush to the rest of the students and the Avengers continue to follow them.  
“Alright, everyone! Feel free to grab one of those bags, in it there is a t-shirt, a mug, a water-bottle, as well as some other fun gifts. You may keep your identification badge as you all may be granted a chance to come here again, however it will not grant you access unless we give it to you. As soon as you step out the building, you all will not be able to come back in. Understand? So make sure you have everything.”  
“And if we find anything, I’ll find someone to take it to your school.”  
“Alright class, do we have manners? What do we say?” Mr. Harrington sounds as though he is talking to a bunch of elementary students. A chorus of thank yous rose from the kids and they head to load the buses.  
“Wait, Pete! Do you and Ned want to stay? It’s the weekend?” Steve asks, knowing that the two normally spend the weekend together at the Compound. They both give each other a look and smile.  
“Yeah, we’ll stay!” Pete says, ready to head to the living area but Ned stops him.  
“I forgot, we have to stop by my house to get my new Lego sets!” Ned exclaims and Pete places his hand on his forehead because of their forgetfulness.  
“Yeah, I forgot, too. We’ll take the bus to school then walk to Ned’s, then come back here. Sorry, guys! The legos are too important.” They rush off to the bus and Tony shakes his head at the two dorks. They all watch as the bus speeds off with the kids.”  
“I’m ordering pizza, wings, fries, and other greasy food kids like. Any complaints, order your own food.” Tony says, sarcasm laced in the last statement, and he calls into the local pizza joint, order memorized. They all talk as they wait for the two teens to arrive again.

 

On the bus ride back, Peter and Ned speak to each other about what they plan on doing for the weekend but they are interrupted by Flash.  
“Hey, Peter. Just wanted to say… I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. I didn’t even know about your Aunt situation. Plus, I’m sorry about how my friends continued to treat you. I understand that this may seem fake, especially after finding out who your dad is, but I mean it. I mean, yeah, this is partially because I’m afraid of your family but also what Captain America and the others said was deep and… if I’m going to plan on being some sort of cool hero or something, I’d might as well start here with an apology. I’m also sorry to you Ned and for the way I treated you, too. In all reality, you’re a pretty cool and good guy, and you’re really smart. So… truce?” Peter and Ned stare at the bully and his outstretched, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
“I… uh… yeah. Truce.” Peter says and he grasps the hand, and Ned does the same.  
“Thanks. I know this is all like… sudden and weird, but I’ll make it up to the both of you. I’ll be kind from now on.” With that, Flash sits down and the two friends look at each other and smile, realizing that even the hardest of hearts can change with a PSA from Captain America and the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to bother you all but I have a question. Should I add one more chapter reflecting on the newfound "friendship" between Ned, Peter, and even M.J. or should I create a completely different story venturing into the events after the field trip? The responses will affect whether or not this is the final chapter and if this is a series.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! : D


End file.
